


No one wants to die

by tveckling



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: “I’ve got you.”





	No one wants to die

Tybalt shivered. With strength he didn’t know he had he pushed himself up against the wall, gritting his teeth as his jerking movements jarred his wounds. Sweat—and blood, of course there was plenty of blood all over him—dripped into his eyes and without thinking he tried to raise his arm, only to swallow a scream. 

“You’re being stupid.” 

Tybalt blinked and frowned as Mercutio crouched in front of him, shaking his head as he clicked his tongue. He tried saying Mercutio’s name, but his voice broke halfway through. Swallowing hard he tried again. “Mercutio?” 

“You really got yourself in spectacular trouble this time, kitten mine. This look isn’t pretty, I’m sad to say.” Mercutio sat down next to Tybalt, never actually touching him. Unlike Tybalt his clothes were pristine, no blood or dirt anywhere, and there were no wounds that Tybalt could see. He didn’t look as if he had been fighting. 

“You’re the one who wants to look pretty, not me.” Tybalt longed to close his eyes, but he didn’t dare, not when there might still be enemies nearby. Mercutio didn’t look concerned, but then he never did. 

“True, true. And no one would be able to say I didn’t succeed,” Mercutio said and laughed. Tybalt smiled. 

“I’m scared.” 

Only after he heard the words did Tybalt realize he had been the one to say them, but by then he couldn’t take them back. 

“I know.” Mercutio sounded calm, with nothing of the mockery Tybalt would have expected. “It’s okay.” 

Looking down at himself Tybalt saw that he was sitting in a pool of blood. No wonder he was so light-headed, he thought. Or maybe he said it out loud, since Mercutio hummed. “I don’t want to die,” he said, for some reason he didn’t know. Maybe because Mercutio hadn’t made fun of him before. 

“It’s only natural. No one wants to die.” When Tybalt turned to look at him Mercutio smiled. “I’m right here, you know. I’ve got you.” 

“I wish that were true,” Tybalt whispered, to which Mercutio only kept smiling. “I wish you were here. I wish I hadn’t-” 

A stab of pain made Tybalt fall over, coughing and clutching his middle. Tears filled his eyes and he found that he couldn’t see clearly, but that was fine by him. He didn’t want to see that Mercutio had disappeared. Didn’t actually want to acknowledge that he hadn’t been there in the first place. 

He didn’t want to die, but he knew he couldn’t avoid it. Where he lied he could feel the very last of his strength, his life, pour out with his blood. When finally it stopped his life would as well, he thought and closed his eyes. He just wanted to see Mercutio again, for real.


End file.
